Into The New Light
by Nite5hade
Summary: Light... Light helps guide us, sometimes it doesn't go to the direction where we want it to... But, if you follow it... You might just see a glimpse of what might to come. And walk... Into the new light.


"Wahoo"  
The sound of a cheer was heard throughout the emerald forest. A busty blonde haired girl was soaring through the air with others following on suit.

The sound reaching around the whole forest traveling to one specific cave where a seventeen year old boy lived in, he had instantly jolted awake from the loudness of said blonde. His reflexes taking over grabbed his knife pointing at what ever woken him up, realizing that there wasn't any danger, placed the knife back under his pillow.

He got out of his rock hard bed and traveled through the entrance of the tunnel to investigate the sound, once he reached his 'front door', there he saw the cause of the noise. He saw boys and girls flying through the air the one that caught his eyes was the blonde female using her gauntlets to propel through the air.

A tick-mark grew on his head, irritated that a bunch of teenagers disturbed his slumber. He looks to the sky revealing his hazelnut eye's, black curly hair and tan skin.

He took one breath before saying, "Another fricking, initiation" then took off sprinting towards the destination of the relics. It didn't take him long to find them because he has been living in these woods for 12 year's. And Ozpin always does the same thing every time.

He heard a rustling noise from behind him and was ready to reach for his knife when he remembered, (flash back)  
placed the knife back under his pillow.  
(Flash back end)  
"Well piss on a bicycle and call it a pisscycle" he closed his eyes to survey his surroundings he then reopened them to see white hair. She was dressed in primarily light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

She then notices me starting at her. "Done eying me, creep", he noticed the smirked across her face. He came up with a comeback. "Shush, you hear that?" he said in a low whisper while crouching. The female followed in suit kneeling down and asking "No, hear what?"  
... Silence  
"Nah, sorry never mind it was just a faggot" he replied pointing at her.  
He expected a scream but all he heard was her saying "I can't believe I'm partnered with this dunce." He quickly shot back  
"Ooohhh hooo hoooo, hold up sweetheart I'm not with your fellow compadres on this stupid initiation"

"What are you here for then?" she questioned.

"I'm here to make sure, that none of you little dumb thumbs get caught in any fights with the nevermore and the deathstalker".  
Before she could reply there was a running noise coming from behind her, she un holstered her rapier and was about to point it a the direction wwhhheeerrreeee Ruby was. They both stared at each other for seconds.

"So are you a professor?" She questioned turning back to the mysterious boy.

"No" he replied factly

"Are you a student?" she questioned further.

"I told you I'm not apart of your stupid initiation" he replied, more like shouted.

"So what are you here for then?" She questioned much more further.

"Like I've said for the second time, I'm here so that you dumb sticks don't attract the Nevermore and Deathstalker" he said again.

"Sorry to interrupt but could any of you please lead the way to where the relics are please?" The girl with the scythe said. He studied her appearance, she wore a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black, with a red tint to it.

"Follow me it's this way" he replied giving her his answer. As they were making there way to the relics the white haired girl opened her mouth to further question the boy,  
"So are you a professor?" she asked.

"OH GOD GIVE ME THE STRENGTH NOT TO KILL HER"  
A shout echoed the forest.

AN: I know what some of you might be thinking, well its me I'm Houndduck17, yeah I went to Fan fiction, i thought that i might get more people reading this, if you don't know what I'm talking about, go to wattpad and read Into the new light. So...Yeah hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review, favorite, tell your friends about it and I will talk to you guys later. PEACE.


End file.
